


Your'e Where I Belong

by Gaetagirl



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaetagirl/pseuds/Gaetagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who can conquer a Son ?  Vegeta's Royal House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thinking

My very first fan fiction. Trying to fix it, and clean it up. It has been over ten years.  
You're where I belong

Trunks POV  
Journal Entry:  
I always was close to the Son family. They were like a second family to me. Even in the Mira Trunks timeline, his other self was drawn to Gohan. In this time, being a part of that whole family was his destiny. Goten his best friend. Even before learning how to fuse, they seemed like two sides of a coin. Destiny. It is funny, here I am contemplating my life, the way it is going, and the ones that mean so much, and I have mentioned only two of the Sons that mean the world to me in both timelines. However, I cannot forget Goku and all that he is to me, a second father. Goku compliments the hardness of my own father, ironically though he seemed more like my own kid brother (Thanks to Pilaf). No matter from the moment my mom met Goku our lives seemed to be intertwined. Besides, without the Sons I doubt that Vegeta, the Briefs, or any other Z-Shensi would be the world's saviors. Goku, the hero everyone loves. That leads us to the misses of the gang: Miss Chichi, my second mom. My mom and her raised Goten and I, she is a great fighter, and might I add a perfect cook, and harpy, (My dad thoughts) but I know she does it because she loves us all too much. I just feel like she is everyone's mom my mother included. Chichi is the matriarch of the Z-Sensei. Oh, yes Miss Videl. It is funny how the world's heroes stick together. Poor Mr. Satan; he does have his moments. In spite of this, Videl is a firecracker! She fits right into our lives like a perfect puzzle piece. She is Chichi and Bulma and 18 all rolled into one person! Though, her love for Gohan is what mellows her! That is another story but I know how Videl was in her younger days and that leads me to believe that with the Son’s combination and Videl’s tenacity, that conveys us to the main reason for my ramblings today, yesterday, last week, the last year.  
Pan.  
Those three simple letters have turned my world into a flurry. I cannot even remember when her name was not too far from my lips. She always infuriates me, makes me laugh, scares me to death, and warms my cheeks. She has all of the Sons acting the same way. Dad blames it on her natural Saiyan attitude (he likes her too!) But she is more. Dad's theory is that Saiyan men are attracted to the strong women. There is no doubt that she is powerful, but I am not the only one affected by her. Everyone is. I just happen to… I cannot believe I am writing this down Kami save me if anyone finds this! But I know I am in love with her. I am not sure what part of me wants her more, my human nature that only wants the best for her or my Saiyan side that wants to ravish her, fight with her try to dominate and be beaten by her. It is the Saiyan side, which has the most perplexing array of emotions, and the strongest pull. My human mind screams she is too young! Though I doubt any of our families and friends would even see that, and as she is getting older and coming to that age where Saiyans seem to stay at (in looks) it is getting quite easy to forget that human side of me and ravish her claim her and never think twice about it. GRRR Pan….

 

“Trunks? Trunks? (At the top of her lungs) Trunks! What are you doing?” Pan Screams.  
OH shit. I slam my book over shut. I think I was drooling I wipe my mouth.  
"Hey Pan Chan what's up?” asked Trunks. 

"Humph, looks like you were day dreaming again,” She paused then growled, “Hey what you called me Pan Chan!” (Wide-eyed Pan)

“Oh yeah sorry I was daydreaming,” (Kami did I just call her that?).

“Well I have been trying to get your attention let's go!”

“Pan I have lots of work yet, what do you have planned?” (Am I crazy, my head hurts now and I called her Pan Chan, maybe my work is done, I screwed this up)?

“Ok let’s fly! I wanna race and your looking kind of flushed, so let's go!” She exclaimed.

Trunks put the journal back in his top desk drawer locked it and buzzed Ginger.  
“Ginger, shift my schedule, I have a long appointment and so everything can wait till tomorrow.”  
“Right sir and Pan I hope you win the race!”  
Perplexed Trunks looks over to see Pan smirking and jumping out the window and shooting off!  
“I’ll catch you Pan…..”


	2. Chapter 2

You’re where I belong  
Some thoughts  
At CC  
Vegeta smirked as he watched Bra performing her katas. He tuned into the Saiyans today. Kakarot was eating, again, Gohan was reading. What a boring group. He shook his head.  
Hmmm Goten was teaching, working with those baka humans again. They called him Mr Dojo! What a laugh (at least he is training). Spying on Trunks made Vegeta pause, Trunks’ Ki was erratic. Oh, I see. Pan is there, she is primed ready for a bout (good girl) off they go, hmm not long now...  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
Vegeta’s attention went back to his daughter.  
"Brat! Do it again,"  
“Daddy I am not listening you yell at me let me think and do this!”  
Why does she talk to me like this? Vegeta wondered, and then realized his lapse, "Do as your told Princess!” Vegeta humped.

 

He continued checking on his kingdom and the people in it  
Oh, what is that woman doing…? No not cooking, her experiments are killing me I think I will go somewhere else…  
"Bra, tell you mother that I am sparring with Kakarot."  
Vegeta flew away to Mt Paozu to join in Kakarot’s feast.  


AT Capsule Corp Home

Bra continued her training, as her thoughts kept seeing him. He was teaching the same Katas that she was doing right now.  
Maybe I should not have told papa that I need to train, to keep in shape, now he is going to kill me with this. Thank Kami I did not tell him I wanted to fight. Or I would be inside the GR. That thing would kill me. She cringed with how weak that sounded. It is not as if I am lazy, I just hate to be beaten all the time. The Zenkai. Pan can handle that. I have no desire to increase my power by near death. I am the Princess afterall. That is what I am, not a fighter. Pathetic, I am warrior elite but with no training. Dad has been too happy keeping me his princess and I have enjoyed that too much. I can ride horses. I am highly competent with quantum physics. I can beat any human in arm wrestling or any other task. My mother would say that I am the best of the human world. Oh yes, Brains and beauty, with brawn; something Ms. Universe does not have. I know I can kick her butt. My only competition in the world is Pan. Speaking of which I got Pan Beat in one aspect, she is a Tomboy and my opposite. We are the blue and black. Hmm throw Trunks in and we are all bruises ok so my humor is off … I leave that to the Sons. All humor. A happy bunch. Bra then stops her thoughts and reprimands herself. Yikes, I am rambling. Then He crossed her mind again. Goten.  
Am I strong enough to be right for you? Where did that come from? Shit! Papa would kill if he knew that I thought like this. No one is good enough for his princess, yada, yada, yada, He is worse than a Jewish mama! I know he likes Goten it’s not that, it's me, and yeah Goten thinks of me as what? Yes The Princess, but I am his Princess, yes, he could be made to do as I tell him, pull some power punch, and ‘ya know I am the princess you must make me happy!’ Or my dad will hurt you! That is rich, my fantasy is just wrong! I do not want that, I think I just want him to want me. The real me, and I want him to hunt! ERRRR too many Saiyan lessons. Sadly, my father would boil if he knew how much I wanted Goten to play that dominate role with me. To me Goten is a worthy Saiyan if only daddy could believe that. I think I will take this up with mom.

Finishing her katas, Bra toweled off and headed to CC home for her shower.  
In the kitchen, Bulma was on the Vid phone with Chichi...  
“Is this right Chi?”  
"No B I said to use the whisk not the spoon, it is not fluffy enough, ya know, more air whipped into it.  
“Chichi can’t I use a mixer I don't have that kind of elbow grease." She whined.  
“Come on Bulma you're a freak in Genius get moving in there!”  
“I think you belong in hell’s kitchen Chi.”  
Bra yelled at her mother on her way, "Mom, Dad's at Goku's."  
“Oh all right.” Bulma yelled to Bra’s retreating  
Then she turned back to the video Phone to see Vegeta pass behind Chichi.  
“You baka yaro I see you there are you eating?” she asks.  
Vegeta ducked out of the view and Bulma could hear Goku laugh.  
"Chichi will you just feed him and I will feed him this for breakfast!"  
"Oh no" groaned Vegeta.  
Chichi smiled noting that there is one way to tame the Mightiest Warrior Prince! His wife!  


 

Mt Paozu  
Goku stretched and patted his tummy, "Wow that was great! Hey 'Geta we can spar now"

"You know Kakarot, I don't mind if I do kick your ass today, that was a good meal; too good to waste not kicking your ass!"

"Come on 'Get, you're a pussy!” (I know they are a little OOC)

Vegeta getting pissed, flares up but notices an oncoming Ki, Goku looks up and smiles  
"Hi Pan!”  
"Grandpa, Grandpa hide me!"  
Vegeta looking up again notices a hi erratic Ki of his son.  
Trunks lands and yells, "Pan I am going to catch you…"  
“Boy what game are you playing?” Vegeta questioned.  
Pan hid behind her grandfather, who powered up to hide Pan’s own Ki. (They are so cute)  
Trunks blinked, not realizing that his father was watching him. Shit, I did not even know he was here; Pan has got me so flustered…. And I am enjoying this game too much, wait did I what am I doing…  
"Trunks!” Vegeta roars, "Are you deaf boy?”  
Trunks takes notice again and smiles, "oh, hey dad, hi Goku, is Pan here?"  
“Hey 'Geta did you see Pan?  
“Idiot yes she is right behind you!  
Goku smiles, "oh yeah I don't see her."  
“Dummy stop playing with the brats lets spar!”  
"Ok, oh, bye guys have fun,” smiling a smile that was not quite a smirk. Goku turned back to his opponent.

Vegeta however, was not finished. He had something on his mind, “Boy no more games, and this is for real.” Then he turned and flew off with Kakarot.

Trunks began to hope that Pan had not noticed what his dad had said. He was not sure if Goku had any ideas about the situation, perhaps the giant Saiyan thought that he and Pan were playing tag. Turnks stopped thinking about it and turned his attention to Pan.

"Pan I found you and now you are going to get it!'  
He jumped and finally got a hold of her and began the onslaught of tickling her.  
"Stop Trunks stop, I am going to kick your butt."  
“No you're not Pan I am stronger then you, you have to say it or I will never stop."

"Nope never."  
"Yes you must say it Pan"  
Dende, I am going to pee if he does not stop I cannot even get a punch in I hate tickling, he learned that from Goten, "SSTOP IT TRUNKS!"  
"Say it Pan…" he cajoled in a mocking way.  
"Ok, ok. Hail the mighty Saiyan no Ouji, I am powerless to you my Prince you are a great and mighty warrior I surrender."  
I hate when he makes me say that pan thought to herself.  
"Good Girl! Now bow to your Prince.” Pan shakes her head as she tries to stand up, "Nope"  
Trunks says, "You know the rules I caught you, you must do it" Right then Pan Grabs Trunks right shoulder and pulls it down while sweeping her right foot under his legs causing him to fall face down one the ground Pan smirks and laughs so now how does the Prince like it? Tickles and giggles later Pan has Trunks pinned to the ground ticking him under his arms but he is face down in the dirt!  
His only move was to rotate and flip around, but this just placed him on his back with Pan sitting on his torso… She pinned his arms above his head and tickled his face with her hair…. "Say it Trunks, tell me what I want to know…..”  
Trunks was struggling three battles now; one trying to stop her onslaught of tickles, two thinking of a way to get this minx off him so he can win this fight for real, and three how could he keep her there and move her lower down his body.  
"Trunks you not even playing anymore, where are you?"  
He just looked at her with a blank stare.  
"Well you were ticklish before, what happened?" she pouted  
“Um Superior meditation?” he said thinking that that sounded good to him.  
“Trunks you seem weird today you get real mad then faze out and now this, what's wrong?

He noticed that she was still on top of him, looking pleased to see him under her. Trunks grunted a loud but he mind was still elsewhere. He wondered – is today the day he would tell her?

“Pan, nothing is wrong it is just that...” (Kami her eyes are so concerned, look at her, should I just say it).Pan, I ….

“Hi kids are you hungry?” Chichi hollered at them.  
Together, “Hai Chichi- Yes grandma!”  
Trunks blew his bangs out of his eyes, but thought of how he almost told her what was on his mind. Holding it in was making him act so out of sorts.  


MR. Dojo  
I cannot believe that I have to watch these insane kids! This is great! I can make money and laugh my butt off these kids are great…. Life on easy street…..HMMM I wonder what Trunks is doing tonight, I can pick up Valise and then maybe he can double date with us, I wonder which girl he will pick up tonight? Ha ha, yeah I got it made I do this and he is stuck at old CC… Thank you Mr. Satan! I am not his star pupil, but it got me my own chain of MR DOJOS. At least it’s better than the Great Saiyan man well at least it pays.  
"Sensei? Sensei? Are you there?" A voice broke his musings.  
Goten looked down to see a little girl form his class; (she has blue hair and eyes, kind of like Bra) "Oh yes Maddy, sorry do you need something?"  
"Yeah my mom wanted to thank you and give you my tuition" she hands him a check.  
"Ok, bye Maddy see you Saturday.” Goten smiled his boyish grin and noticed what a little girl and how tough she is.  
Boy, that one is going to break hearts and heads, she beats up those boys in her class all the time, (like Pan) but she is not a tomboy, she is more like Bra… Bra Kami if Vegeta knew how he would love to have his Princess! OMG did I just think that? Clear thoughts clear thoughts.  
Goten reprimanded himself. His dad and Vegeta sometimes can hear him if they tried. That friggin’ mind trick among Saiyans and their kids. Goku could be listening for him and If Vegeta was near, that would be bad. Thinking about Vegeta’s Princess was not worth death, besides Goten had Valise. She was sweet innocent pretty, no clue, and nice, well better her then have a different flavor every night (Thinking on Trunks) man he is never quite happy, except when we are together with Pan. Man that is the only time he is happy around a girl. He is totally himself, I wonder if. Naah I am a Son better not think too hard; my dad will surely notice that. I will call Trunks and get our dates set up.  
][]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
MT Paozu  
A muffled sound, "we are the champions my friend and we keep on fighting till the end, we are the champions, we are the Champions (ring tone Queen's we are the Champions)  
"Trunks your phone is playing that dumb song again,"  
“Oh yeah thanks Pan.” Trunks took his phone form Pans’ hand. "Hey Bro."  
“Hey Trunks what's up tonight? I was thinking that you could double with Vales and me tonight. Oh, yeah that sounds good; let me call you back, later. He hangs up and looks aver at Pan and smirks…  
"So what's up with Goten?”  
"Ah, he wants me to double with him and Valise tonight.” 

“Oh,” Pan said looking down.

“Hey Pan, do you want to go out tonight?”

Pan jerked her head up; did he just ask me out? "Sure if your girls don't mind.”  
Then Pan questioned why she just said that.  
"Nope got no girls but you, listen go home I'll pick you and Goten up at 8PM okay?” Trunks wanted to make light of Pan’s uncertainty about them. He would just show her what she meant to him. Actions spoke louder than the words.

"Sure sounds great," Pan smiled now looking up into Trunks eyes.  
Trunks rushed over and kissed her on her cheek, “hey lets have some fun tonight it’s going to be great! Bye.”

“Yeah bye see ya in a few…” Something about that whole conversation made her smile.

Chichi looked over at her granddaughter and thought, well Goku is right again, look how confused she looks. Oh, I cannot wait to talk to Videl and Bulma about this one, this is Pan's destiny Goku you are sometimes a genius, and I will never tell him that one!  
‘Chichi I hear you’  
"Dam that bond! Oh well. Yes Goku you were right on with that one she is so sweet she looks like she is in heaven.”  


Miles from MT Pau  
"Hey Vegeta, you want to go home and see Trunks flustered"  
"Don't tell me the boy made his move?"  
"Yep, I just heard from Chi"  
"I could feel it today; it's very strong, I wonder what kind of ride this will be?"  
Both Saiyans stop and look at each other thinking thoughts- Oh is he in for it! Smirking at each other acknowledging that out of all the Saiyans and Demi Saiyans, that Pan was probably the most of  
Infuriating, aggressive, and protective and well Pan.  
'She is very strong" Vegeta started.  
“I know."  
“She is going to give it a hard time, not to mention that your other brat might go apoplectic." He warned.  
"Gohan won’t interfere; I think Chi and Videl have him in check"  
Vegeta snorts, "I hear the whip cracking now, seriously, you have not yet seen what a Saiyan father acts like when it’s his daughter, we might just have to um step in."  
I hate saying that... Vegeta thought.  
“Well Geta, I might just talk to him, he might be all right with it, I don't know, I never had a daughter, boy I bet you are excited with having one like Bra!"  
"Kakarot you are a moron, Kami save the world if that was to happen"  
"Come on they grow up, Grandpa!"  
"What did you call me?"  
"Listen Vegeta, Bra is the same age as Pan; tell me, have you forgotten what you said about the girls? I know it’s hard for you to let go, I know it’s more than pride, so seriously who do you think will capture her attention?"  
Vegeta looked at Kakarot and thought: Why does he know so much and still play dumb, he pisses me off. "Tell me something Kakarot, when will your youngest stop playing with his humans and start acting like a true warrior.”  
"Probably when Bra tells him to.” Was the cheeky reply.  
Vegeta smiles for real, "Well then it’s good to know that he will obey his Princess!”  
Both were laughing now.  
"Kakarot I will see you tomorrow 6 AM in the GR, I think Bulma will make us breakfast…"  
'Hey I hate her cooking!” Whined Goku.  
Laughing, Vegeta says, "Then call it even for assuming Goten will one day be with Bra."  
"They will be.” Then Goku nods and instantly blinks home.  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Pan went to her home; she was smiling and humming softly, when she ran into her mother.  
"Hi Pan did you have a good day?"  
"Oh hey mom, it was great but I can't chat now I have a date!” Pan rushes upstairs to shower and get ready for her double with Goten and Trunks…  
Videl walked into the den, sees her oblivious husband pouring over the manuals, she sneaked up to him, and kissed his ear. “Hey sexy wanna play with momma?"  
“Oh hey Videl, I know I'm not any fun, I got to get this done so I am ready for that conference this weekend"  
'I know Hun, but you need a time out you've been very bad!"  
Gohan slowly takes off his glasses, blinks twice, and asks," Who is it this time?"  
"Who's what this time?"  
"Videl, you started this, he looks down to show his discomfort, and “So that means two things.”  
Holding up two fingers, either it's something you and my mom have done or it’s Pan."

"Gohan me and your mom are two people and Pan Makes three, see you're tired you need a break."  
"Nope you and my mom are two of the same people at these times and Pan is two, so who is it?"

"Well Pan has a date."

"Are you trying to distract me, who is it with, do I need to kill him?" Gohan riled up a bit.

"No it's not that Gohan, I don't know who she has a date with yet, but since she will be gone I was thinking…" letting her words first off.

"Oh, so you were going to punish me?" noticing the gleam back in his eye, Videl sat on his lap and to whisper to Gohan just how bad he has been and what his "punishment' will be…..  


 

Next door  
"Goten, are you going out?”  
"Yeah mom, don't make me dinner.”  
He reached for the phone, "So Valise you up to it, me, you, Trunks, and you are not going to get this he is bringing Pan.” Goten smiled at this new development.  
"Pan, your niece? Pan the one that likes to fight? Goten I don't like going out with children…"  
"What? Pan is not a child she is 19 (very mature for a Saiyan). 

"Yes Goten and we are adults, why can't you seem to hang out with adults for once; I am not into babysitting…"  
"Listen Valise Pan is not a baby and you should be glad that she wants to be our friend, she is a great fighter, and a great girl I wish you would not be so mean about it."

"l listen Goten, Fighting is fine for you, and all but I just don't get how fighting all the time is a waste of time… "  
" that waste of time buys you dinner and gifts and other things from me…" 

"Yeah well maybe I don't like those things…" 

"Do you know what you are saying Valise cause it sound a lot like you are trying to get rid of me..."  
“Since you seem to think so then maybe I am, maybe I just am tired of playing with you thinking I had a man and not some boy who likes to fight all the time… Even Trunks is into it and he's an important man, I just don't understand it…."

“You sound so sure maybe us is a bad idea then,"  
“Goten maybe we are no longer an us so I'll let you go and play with your pals." 

Goten looked at the phone not sure but he was not upset, he was not hurt, I think she just showed her true colors, I am a Saiyan after all, and I love to fight just as long as MR Satan gets to be world champion I get to be me .  


AT CC  
"we are the champions my friend, and we keep on fighting till the end, we are the champions, we are the Champions" (ring tone Queen's we are the Champions), Hey bro what's up/" Hey man Valise and I broke up and well I still want to go out..."  
‘Hey you sure, I mean you guys have been together forever,"  
"Yeah I know but I am not upset I am relieved for some reason it does not bother me.”  
"Man you sure?"  
"Yeah bro I want to go out and have a great time, but wait aren't you taking out Pan?”  
“ Yeah I am and I was looking forward to tonight too. Hey wait I know I'll get Bra to come with us...” Trunks yells down the hall, 'Hey Bra, WanngoouttonightwithmeGotenandPan?"

In the background Goten hears a squeal and then a Yes.  
"okay bro you got it the four of us!"  
"Hey thanks Trunks' Goten hangs up wondering why he just thanked Trunks for that….  
Trunks pick up the phone and calls Pan's house to tell her he is going to be late and why…  


 

MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS Gohan’s house  
Pan rushed into to her bathroom, stripping down and looked at herself in the mirror… HMM not bad, she pushed her breast together, I wish they were bigger, mmm but hey I fight, what can’t have flabby big boobs, well grandma does I must take after mom.. She turned on the hot water and jumped in, washing her hair and scrubbing her body with shower gel. She read the bottle main ingredients were mild and honey, it just made her laugh. Slowly she rinsed off and let her imagination flow. She had tried not to think too much into this date. But this was Turnks, and she could not believe that he had asked her out, and called her his girl. Pan began to slowly rub her breast imagining her secret lover touching her, her hands roamed over her stomach and stopping at the apex between her legs, wondering if. What would it feel like to have that touch? She slowly began to delve into her own folds when someone knocked on the door.  
Damn "Yes?" she croaked.  
"Pan Trunks called he says that he will be here at 8:30 with Bra…"  
"Okay thanks mom."  
Bra, I thought we were going with Goten and Valise, maybe this is not a date after all  
Videl went back to her room and gave Gohan a smirk…  
“So she is going out with the Briefs tonight?"  
"Yes so we might have all night and the morning to punish you…"  
The door closed and Gohan smiled knowing how much he loved this woman.


	3. Chapter 3

You’re where I belong  
The date part one

Trunks and Bra set out to leave CC and pick up the two Sons, at first Trunks was listening to the radio humming to himself and Bra turned it down. "Trunks?"  
"Yeah sis what's up?"   
“I was wondering why you asked if I could go with you tonight?"  
“I was thinking, kind of short notice, I mean I am going out with Pan tonight and I did not want to change the situation…"  
"What situation?"  
“I did not want Pan to get too nervous about going off with me and I Just doesn't know how she feels and all…"   
Bra noticed a shade of pink creeping up the side of her brother's face.  
“Listen Trunks if you don't know how she really feels by now then you are so out there!"  
"What do you mean?"   
"Well Trunks briefs the genius warrior Prince, it is a known fact that Pan has loved you from since forever! That's all and you are so clueless….as about as clueless as Pan herself!"  
He completely turned his head to his sister and engaged the autopilot. “what is it that has you convinced that Pan loves me/"  
"Trunks you and Pan have been playing a game that only you two seem to know the rules, everyone has sat back and watched and waited for you or Pan to make a move that was not playing, you know something for real.”  
Trunks kept wondering why everyone kept assuming he was playing a game. He had been waiting. He guessed that maybe he was obvious to others; did Pan too know how he felt?  
” Trunks get over it. As I said, you and Pan are both clueless. She loves you and you love her we all know it except the two of you. She does not know you love her and vice versa,”  
Trunks had to snort at her explanation.  
Bra continued, as though he hadn’t said anything, “so like now that you have been informed, me and Goten are your protection?"  
"Well speaking of clueless ness..."  
"What?"  
"Well miss know it all, I know for a fact that you have a thing for a Son yourself…. And I know Goten has always had a place for you in his heart.”  
A loud snort came from Bra this time.   
“Oh how rich! You actually think the same thing for me and Goten like you and Pan?"  
"The thought has been there and practically everyone knows it except like Dad."   
Bra paled, "Nope I think dad knows it I just think that Goten does not.”  
Trunks put his hand over his sisters, giving her a comforting and understanding touch. “Don’t worry about B-Chan, Goten might be a little off, you know that Son thing (HE HE) but really he has a big heart and has admired you from the moment her saw you. You captured that Son from go."  
"Just like Pan did for you?"  
“Yeah well I know of one person who knew it would happen.” He admitted.  
Together "GOKU!"  
"Trunks, everyone always thought he is just so silly happy go lucky..."  
'He is, but he is very astute even more so than dad!"   
"Kami forbid that. ‘ Both laughing, Trunks leans over and kisses Bra on the check and says  
," IT might be difficult with us all but I have a good feeling that we are all going to be happy."  
"Trunks thank you for this.”  
"Any time sis; now just don't be so hard on my dear friend. He might cry!”  
Bra swat his arm and thought to her brother I would be more worried about Miss Pan kicking your ass!  
The siblings give each other a knowing smile then landed at Gohan's house…  
MT Paozu  
Bra leapt out of the air-car and ran towards Pan’s house to get her best friend leaving her brother to shake his head. He headed next door to get Goten.

 

"Bra Hey I'm so glad I am hanging with you instead of Valise tonight!"  
Bra flashed her best friend a smirk, "Yeah well she just lost out you know best girl wins kind of thing!” The best friends smile and gave each other that two finger victory sign.  
"Bra can you believe that Trunks actually asked me out? I mean is this for real do you think he really might like me?"   
"Hon how are you? Tell me, did Goku drop you on your head?"

"Bra I can’t believe that he likes me like that, though I am thinking more about him more than ever, and here I thought It should go away.."  
"Like what a cold or something?"  
Videl walks down the stairs, "Who has a cold?"  
"Hi Videl"  
"Hello bra"  
'Hey Videl is it ok if I keep Pan tonight, we have not talked forever.""  
Videl smiled knowing this was part of her plan as well as the girls. She gave Bra a wink but said, “Sure grab some things and have fun!” She turned back upstairs and Pan sighed; she had already packed a HOI POI Capsule.  
"They have been at it all evening!” Pan informed Bra; referring to her parents.  
Together "Yuck!"  
"They are just like mum and dad"  
"You know what's even creepier? Grandma and Grandpa!’ "  
"Pan stop. I can't hear this; our parents and your grandparents are Hentais…"  
"Well Vegeta told me it really is a Saiyan thing…"  
The girls walked out and jump into his car to continue talking, "Wait, dad tells me everything..."  
"Well I bet he did not tell you this; Saiyans have this sex drive. Well, the fighters mostly, he was warning me about urges and things. Then my Grandpa started in about some things and well I just put my head down and listened not sure if I could look at them both."

Bra's eyes were shinning as she had tears ready to pour out and yelled, "Oh my god when did this happen? I would have loved to seen and heard them."

“SSHH here comes Goten and Trunks I'll tell you later.” Bra nodded. She wondered if she should record this conversation. Laughing inside.  
The boys slid in and ask if the girls were ready to go, everyone said yeas and they took off back to West City.


	4. Chapter 4

Daddy's Hand  
Gohan sighed again; he was sitting on his roof looking toward the city. Videl flew up, "You know Pan thinks that this roof top is her private space. So Gohan what has you up here sighing so sadly?"  
"You know I would not have let them go out"  
"Well I had some plans of my own tonight, why so worried Panny is a big girl now she is safe with Trunks and Goten and Bra."  
"It's not that, you know, it's that she is at that age. Dad and Vegeta gave her the talk. I still can't believe them two old people giving her the talk. And then Trunks, Trunks making a move and he's too old for her. She has crushed on him. What if she's confused and, and, and;"  
Videl interrupted her husband with a gentle reminder, “Gohan, I know you want her to be your little girl forever, look my dad was the same. Know that he can protect her, he will not let harm come to her,”  
“He will hurt her, he always does"  
"Gohan she was a child and was jealous over his girlfriends but that was a long time ago; he has not dated anyone I think for real for about 2 years. How can you know for sure that he will hurt her?"  
"Think about this Videl, Pan is smart but she has no other experience with men. I don't mean fighting but real life, no one would think about it not with all protectors she has. Her only heartache has been Trunks, and he did not even know he hurt her. He will do it again, because it is Pan. He will hurt her, not physically, but here." Gohan placed his hand over his heart.  
Videl knew he spoke some truth, "Listen she might hurt him too. She is naive; she might not understand what is going to happen. On the other hand, I think you are worried about your own heart and letting her grow and maybe go. As I said she is a big girl now, a woman, she has to find her way now. Gohan?"  
"Yes."  
"She will always love you; let her live, cause right now she would choose you over him, if she felt she would hurt you and by being with him."  
"I know, that's why I am really here, I have to not let her be forced to make that decision, but I know that I might have to confront Trunks, it seems that the games they play he has ended them."  
"Vegeta and Goku did warn you, we are speculating that this is it, it is only a first date, give it time and try not to blow up the world when it does."  
"Videl, I am truly for the first time scared to death.”   
"Are you scared for yourself or for Pan?”   
Gohan sighed again, his train of thought rewinding and replaying what emotions he was trying to control; sadness or anger, happiness, or fear?  
Next Door  
Goku why are you staring out the window?”   
"Chichi, Gohan is still on the roof, I think he is upset."   
"Well Goku, he had to let her grow up sometime, Videl will help him”  
"Chichi, your dad, and Mr. Briefs were very easy going; Mr. Satan did not even flinch about Videl after Buu. But Vegeta has mentioned how fathers act about daughters, Saiyan fathers"   
"Goku, I would worry more about Bra's boyfriends then Pans then."   
"No, not the boyfriends, Vegeta will just blow something up, Gohan, Gohan well he might just , well you know how it was when someone he was close to got hurt? Imagine him not being able to stop when or if Pan was taken from him?"  
"Oh, Goku, Gohan has loved everyone just like you. Trunks is very close to him too; it is like family. I have faith that he will be ok, but maybe you should talk to him maybe take him to Dende with Piccolo, he might need their support. They always knew how to help him before.”  
Goku looked up and noticing that Gohan’s Ki was going north. He turned back to Chichi, "Chichi I think Gohan has already gone there himself. Did you know I love you?"  
“Yes and I am truly the genius of the family!"   
Goku reached over and kissed her; transporting them back to their bed.


End file.
